1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer field, particularly to a method and a system for deleting or isolating computer viruses.
2. Description of Prior Art
With an increasing development of a computer and a network, computer viruses become more and more harmful. Thus a strong anti-virus function is an important guarantee for enabling a personal computer system stable. Since current anti-virus software mostly run on a basic operating computer system (such as windows system), the vulnerability of the system itself may weaken the actual effect of these anti-virus software. By way of an exemplary example, anti-virus software based on Windows may be useless for some booting-type viruses, since the virus may work before an anti-virus engine runs, and even may close the anti-virus software. Furthermore, when Windows may restart repeatedly when it encounters attacks of a new-type virus such as a bow wave, a shock wave, which cause the anti-virus software can not upgrade to a newly virus rule library normally at all, and thus can not perform an effective anti-virus operation. Additionally, some viruses may contest system resource in an operating system (OS), which influences a normal operation of the anti-virus software.
Currently, there mainly are two virus checking and killing methods.
One of the methods is a Type12 partition virus checking and killing method based on Master Boot Record (MBR). In this method, another operating system (which is called as an auxiliary system, generally is WinPE) is deployed in a Type12 partition, and a starting process of the system is controlled by modifying MBR. When a MBR module detects a particular function key, it loads the auxiliary system in the Type12 partition directly. Then, a virus killing application is enabled in order to check and kill viruses in a basic operating system. The disadvantages of the scheme is that MBR is easy to be modified by a user (e.g. the user re-installs a basic operating system or installs a second operating system), so as to cause the function invalid; the Type12 partition may be easily deleted by the user, or data files in the Type12 partition may be obtained by mounting as one disk, thereby to cause a lower security and stability.
The other method is a one-key virus killing method based on Host Protect Area (HPA). In this method, the auxiliary operating system is deployed at the end of a PC hard disk, and the auxiliary operating system is protected in a HPA manner. The disadvantages of this scheme are that there is a hardware capability problem in HPA, and HPA may hide space at the end of the hard disk, which causes the user to consider that the space of the hard disk is reduced without rhyme or reason, thus the after service costs of PC manufactures will be increased; additionally, HPA has no file system which causes inconvenience to management and maintenance.